


wishing, missing

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: A look into Seungwoo and Yohan's relationship a few years into the future where they're both successful and busy
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	wishing, missing

"I wish we could go on a normal date at least once…" 

Seungwoo gulps, hands gripping harder on the steering wheel in front of him. Good thing is that there's currently a red light on, or else he would have gotten into some traffic trouble after hearing what Yohan just said on the other line. 

When the light turns green, he accelerates the vehicle as fast he could, changing directions and turning to the next left. He's supposed to have other plans for the night, but he can't clear his mind off of Yohan's tiny and shaking voice.

They've been dating for years, yet there are still moments like this he can't control. 

"Yohan, are you in your apartment right now?" 

"H-huh? No, I'm…" There's some shuffling noise, and Seungwoo thinks Yohan must be trying to hold back tears with the faint sounds of choking behind his throat. "I'm still at the set. In some office here in Gangnam… I have about an hour of break, the crew is still fixing the place up for the next scene… Why, hyung?" 

"Yohan, it's three in the morning." 

"Y-Yeah?" 

"You said your filming today wouldn't go past twelve?" 

"That's what I thought so, too." Yohan sighs. "I only had two hours of sleep after the Innisfree CF shooting last night." 

"Why aren't you sleeping right now, then?" 

"I can't." Yohan says, his voice dropping in volume. "You're busy yourself, too. We rarely have time to talk like this anymore." 

"Yoh…" 

It's true, Seungwoo thinks. He's booked for some drama OST recordings this week, as well as preparing for a solo concert in the next two. Still, he continues driving towards Yohan's apartment instead of going straight home. 

"It's alright, hyung. We're both professionals, yeah?" Yohan chuckles, and Seungwoo feels relieved to have finally heard Yohan laugh after such a long time of being busy with their own individual schedules. "Just let me talk to you right now, I'll get some sleep later. Director hyung here treats me for americano whenever we get very late in filming." 

Seungwoo chuckles as well, finding his boyfriend's stubbornness cute. "As he should." 

"Anyway, how was recording?" 

"Decent." Seungwoo hums. "Not good, because I'm not feeling the melody. Not bad either though, because you know I never sing badly."

"All those compliments get to your head so easily!" 

"Yet you can't deny it, hmm? Mr. Han Seungwoo Fan Club President?" 

"Ugh, do your fans still call me that?" 

Seungwoo's car enters the parking lot of Yohan's apartment, as he laughs, still on the call. 

"You love that title, though?" 

"No, I don't!" Seungwoo can almost hear Yohan pout. "Three years ago since Produce, hyung. Three whole years! I don't even like your voice that much anymore. Imagine how tired I am whenever I hear your songs on my drama's OSTs."

"Yeah, yeah…" Seungwoo tries to hold back his laugh as he stops the car and prepares his stuff. "And imagine how tired I am seeing you act so sickeningly in love with some other girl on MY music videos." 

They both laugh, having teased each other so many times about this topic before. 

"Are you home now?" 

"Hmm? I'm in your apartment." 

"What? Why? That's too far from your agency." 

"I'll just wake up early. I miss your bed." 

There's someone shouting at the background, and Seungwoo thinks it must be one of the staff calling for Yohan.

"I'm being called back." 

He's right, and Seungwoo smiles as he plops down on top of Yohan's bed, face first against the soft pillow which smells so much like the cheap shampoo Yohan uses regularly since his trainee days. 

Seungwoo doesn't actually like it, as he's quite sensitive to cheap scents like this. He has gifted Yohan expensive hair products before, but to no avail, Yohan always goes back to his favorite basic supermarket shampoo which smells like artificial, mass-produced aloe. 

"Okay. Good luck on your scene." 

"Do you mean that? I think my next scene involves a steamy, hot kissing scene." Yohan teases, and Seungwoo thinks he can hear the actor grin on the other side of the call. 

Seungwoo laughs, putting his phone beside the pillow, his eyes immediately closing. He's tired, too tired, and Yohan has to end the call soon. 

"Wish I could kiss you like that soon, too…" 

"I'll finish this quick, hyung. Wait for me there." 

"I love you." 

Seungwoo hears a hard crack, like the sound of a phone falling down straight against concrete floor. Not a few seconds later he hears Yohan's muffled scream, saying something about his phone not being two weeks old yet, and now needing a new one. 

Seungwoo falls into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about Yohan in between his arms and the two of them going out on normal dates on public spaces in Seoul, on broad daylight, without needing to worry about others' opinions nor their own careers. 

He falls into sleep surrounded by Yohan's scent and misses his boyfriend even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short i really just miss my boys and all I hope is that they're happy and they get the love and success they deserve


End file.
